H o l i d a y
by Ovebaked
Summary: "I think we need a holiday" It all began with those simple words. 31 days of mini-mayhem! What do the Vongola children do when Vongola Primo and his guardians go for a holiday?
1. Day 1 : Vongola

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn c:**

"_I think we need a holiday."_

_It all began with those simple words._

Giotto gave Tsuna a tight squeeze before letting go of his 4 year old son. G stared at Gokudera for a moment before turning his back and giving a defiant huff. Asari murmured something to Yamamoto before following G to stand by the door. Knuckle was explaining how to knock someone out in 3 minutes [ to Ryohei ], and eventually got dragged away by Alaude, who had given Hibari a glare before he left the kid. Daemon spoke in a hushed voice to Mukuro and Chrome before getting wrapped in a hug by Chrome. The Vongola Mist Guardian stood awkwardly, stalking to the rest of the group after prying the 3 year old off.

"Tsuna, remember to not bother Varia." Giotto said warmly.

"Hayato, do not train indoors." G said, voice oozing with threat.

"Yamamoto, sleep early, alright? Don't throw a party" Asari said.

"Ryohei, don't attack the Shimon family that are visiting soon, all right?" Knuckle said.

"…." Alaude said to Hibari._** Roughly translated – Kill some people and make me proud.**_

"Chrome, don't be too cute and Mukuro…. Don't use your illusions for the wrong cause." Daemon mumbled. The parents didn't know what to say next. They didn't want to say something cheesy or cliché, so they walked out of the room, single file, keeping straight faces. When they hopped into the Private Jet, they broke into huge grins and jumped for joy. Finally, they would get 31 days of peace.

"Mukuro-sama, what is this?" Chrome asked cutely, staring at Mukuro with a big, purple eye.

"That, my dear Nagi, is a Tomato. Kufufufu, Did you know that they can't decide whether a Tomato is a fruit or vegetable?" Mukuro answered.

Chrome gasped. "That's horrible!" she squeaked.

Mukuro nodded sadly. "Indeed. It's like saying we can't decide whether Turf-head is an idiot, or an idiot."

Ryohei was oblivious to the fact that it was supposed to be an insult.

"I will cook to the EXTREME!" the white-haired child yelled as he chucked the pasta and cream into one bowl, and the cupcakes and vegetables into the other."

Tsuna was clutching onto Hayato's shirt, scared out of his mind. Hayato himself was horrified as well.

"This is gonna be worse than my sister's cooking." He murmured.

Tsuna gasped. Takeshi was helpfully slicing cupcakes and Kyoya smashing vegetables with his tonfas. The Vongola Agent [ who was supposed to be looking after the children ] was terrified, and was taking refuge under a table. He didn't care if he was fired. These kids were devils. He felt sorry for the agent taking care of the Varia, and prayed to god he wouldn't be killed.

The agent looking after Varia was unfortunately killed during a fight between Xanxus and Squalo. How very unfortunate. Not like any of the Varia cared.

Lusseria was too busy playing with his peacock, Levi was too busy doing random crap, Flan was too busy being Flan, Belphegor was too busy breaking things [ this included Levi's arm ], Squalo was too busy trying to kill the boss and Xanxus was too busy trying to kill Superbi Squalo. The Vongola Primo and his guardians should have known better then to leave a Class B agent to look after the Varia. After all, this was Varia, Vongola's Independent Assassin Squad. The fight continued, and a suspiciously empty tequila bottle smashed into Bel's head, which caused Prince The Ripper to join in the fun. Flan joined in because he felt like it. Lusseria joined it because they got his stupid peacock dirty. Levi joined in because he wanted revenge after Belphegor broke his arm. So this soon escalated to a huge Battle to the Death, before it reached the Vongola lounge, where the other children were staying.

An awkward silence occurred as the wall was broken down and Varia appeared, trying to slit each other's throats. Bel froze and gave a huge smile.

"Ushishishi, what do we have here?"


	2. Day 2 : Reborn

**Chapter 2 is here c:**

Tsuna was screaming his head off, while Hayato was doing his best to calm the boy down and fend off the enemy. Takeshi was laughing as his and Squalo's sword clashed. Flan was wailing with Chrome, while Mukuro yawned on the sofa, half-asleep. Xanxus' eye twitched dangerously as Ryohei and Lusseria nearly crashed into him. Kyoya was randomly crushing things [ including Levi's face ]. Everyone froze as Xanxus fired his X Guns. The only sound was Tsuna, Flan and Chrome screaming their butts off.

"ALL YOU TRASH SHUDDUP."

They shut up.

Xanxus sighed irritably and slunk away. Levi followed. Tsuna started wailing again.

"His Hyper Intuition is going nuts." Gokudera whispered fearfully. Everyone froze again. Even Belphegor, Lusseria and Flan quietly slipped away.

Approximately 5 seconds later [ after the next awkward silence ] the door swung off its hinges and 7 pairs of eyes were fixed on the person who entered the room.

"Wait a second, so you expect us to believe that you are some _home tutor_ who was hire- asked by Giotto to teach us and make sure we're being good?"

"Yep." Reborn said

The kids shrugged. "Alright." They chorused monotonously, except for Kyoya, who was regarding him wearily. The kid soon huffed and turned away.

"First, 200 laps around the Vongola Household." Reborn said.

They stared.

He stared back.

Tsuna tugged at Hayato's sleeve. Hayato shrugged and changed into his running shoes. Mukuro whispered something to Chrome. Ryohei sped off immediately. Kyoya shrugged and didn't budge. Hibird fluttered above his head. Takeshi laughed as he followed Ryohei outside. Tsuna's little brain realized it wouldn't take long if he went into Hyper Dying Will Mode. So he did, and rocketed outside, nearly crashing into Ryohei and Takeshi. Mukuro made a plane illusion and Chrome hopped into it, followed by Mukuro. Their two powers combined were enough to make an illusion solid for about 30 minutes. They reckoned that was enough to do 200 laps around the mansion. Hayato followed the pair, blocking his eyes from the sun as the small jet took off.

"Isn't that cheating?" Hayato asked Reborn.

Reborn merely shrugged.

Reborn looked at Kyoya expectantly.

"Wha?" Kyoya asked rudely.

"200 laps." Reborn replied

Kyoya stared.

Reborn stared back.

Kyoya continued to stare before he broke off the staring competition and dragged himself outside.

Reborn was slightly amazed that none of them complained. But this was just the beginning.

* * *

In Varia, things were getting boring.

"I hear the twerps got Reborn." Lusseria said, playing with the peacock's feathers.

Squalo smirked. Xanxus ate an apple. Bel shishishi'd. Flan Flan'd. Levi did crap.

"VVVOIII, YA MEAN THE FAMOUS HITMAN?" Squalo yelled.

"Yep." Lusseria said.

"Ushishishi, by the way, who gonna fix da wall?" Bel asked.

"Flan will make an illusion." Xanxus said. It was the first thing he had said in a while.

"He will?"

"I will?"

"YES NOW GET ON WITH IT."

Flan grumbled something about bossy bosses and started to make the illusion.

"Are we getting a home tutor too?" Levi asked. It was the first thing he had said that anyone payed any attention to in 5 weeks.

"WHO KNOWS" Squalo shouted. "GIOTTO SAID SUMTHIN ABOUT LAL MIRCH OR SUMTHIN."

Xanxus stared at him. Lusseria stared at him. Flan stared. Levi stared. Belphegor stared then coughed.

"Err, who is Lal Mirch?" Flan asked.

"The prince is curious, too." Bel piped in.

Xanxus shrugged. "Who knows."

"I dunno who she/he/it is either."" Lusseria said.

Levi said something but no one noticed.

Flan yawned.

"Before that, can we get some sleep? We haven't slept in ages." Flan said. Everyone else shrugged.

* * *

Back to the Vongola kids. Chrome and Mukuro were already finished, and without breaking a sweat. Tsuna was on his 199'th lap, followed by Kyoya who was on his 198'th lap. Ryohei was on his 196'th lap. Haytato was puffing on his 192'nd lap while Takeshi was strolling on his 129'th lap. They had obliviously had a maths lesson as well as exercise. Reborn shrugged as Tsuna finished.

"3 minutes 45 seconds, 58 milliseconds and 7 microseconds" he said.

Tsuna sat next to Mukuro and Chrome.

The following times were :

Kyoya – 3 minutes 59 seconds, 38 milliseconds, 67 microseconds.

Ryohei – 4 minutes 0 seconds, 1 millisecond, 2 microseconds.

Hayato – 4 minutes 29 seconds, 0 milliseconds, 26 microseconds.

Takeshi – 7 minutes 50 seconds, 67 milliseconds, 98 microseconds.

By the end of the day, the kids were all grinning (excluding Kyoya because I can't imagine him doing that).

"That was fun." Takeshi said cheerfully.

"Yeah! Umm, except for the part when we had to wrestle giant crocodiles." Tsuna said.

"Mmm, and the time we had to fight a dinosaur." Hayato said, shuddering at the thought.

"It wasn't a dinosaur! It was an ogre called Bob." Chrome said, pouting. No one could argue with the adorable pouting face and the I-will-kill-you-if-you-say-otherwise glare they were getting from Mukuro.

They all frowned (excluding Kyoya because… yeah).

"And the time we had to kill those giant cannibal homeless people." Ryohei said. They all knew he was still scarred after seeing those giant cannibal homeless people, because he hadn't said 'EXTREME' at all after the incident.

They all sagged (excluding Kyoya -.-).

"It was horrible." Hayato said.

"Yes. Very Ex-ex-extr…." Ryohei couldn't say extreme. Still scarred.

"Bob was nice, other than the fact he wanted to kill us." Chrome piped in.

"Kufufufu, indeed." Mukuro said, checking to make sure Reborn wasn't eavesdropping.  
Tsuna nodded.

"I liked it." Takeshi said.

**I can't seem to write long chapters anymore…..**

**Anyway, review? **


End file.
